The present invention relates to individual-wheel drive apparatus for vehicles.
German Auslegeschrift No. 2,109,372 discloses an individual-wheel drive apparatus which includes a two-stage planetary gear arrangement coupling the motor to the wheel. As disclosed in this German Auslegeschrift, the hollow gear of the planetary gear arrangement is bolted to a housing which is drawn over the motor. The hub of the running wheel is supported by bearings supported on the housing of the overall arrangement. This known individual-wheel drive arrangement, which is intended particularly for heavy construction machinery, is relatively expensive and requires considerable space. Therefore, it is not satisfactory for different drive purposes such as a drive for wheel chairs or the like.